


don't cry bumblebee girl

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [23]
Category: Me Before You (2016), Me Before You - Jojo Moyes
Genre: Angst, Being Lost, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, France (Country), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Paris (City), Phone Calls & Telephones, Subways, Trains, Travel, happy birthday khaleesi, this is for emilia clarke and emilia clarke only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: lou rips the bumblebee tights. she calls mrs. traynor.
Relationships: Louisa Clark & Camilla Traynor, Louisa Clark/William "Will" Traynor
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	don't cry bumblebee girl

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: Lost  
> i'm going camping tonight so unfortunately this was all i could make for emilia's birthday :(  
> i hope you enjoy, and a happy birthday to the queen herself

Louisa’s french is good, but apparently not good enough. She had gotten on the wrong train on the Metro, and she’s utterly lost. The whole ordeal has her completely confused, and no one around her seems to be any help. The map is her only friend, and the crisscrossing lines can barely be read in the dim lights of the subway station.

So she goes up to the surface. It’s both so she can identify anything on this piece of paper, and Lou can get some fresh air. She’s going quite fast, wanting to get up as soon as possible. In her haste though, she rushes through the turnstiles. She doesn’t notice a dent in the metal. It’s sharp, but it’s not pain that causes the issue. Instead, her bumblebee tights get caught on it, and already being halfway through the gate, a large hole is ripped into the side. 

She stands in shock, right at the exit of the turnpike. Louisa’s heart breaks in that moment, seeing her skin through the gift that Will gave her makes her completely sick. She’s blocking the way, and those behind her don’t care at all that she’s clearly upset. She’s pushed to the side. Standing near the cement wall, she hugs herself, too upset to move just yet. 

People are starting to stare, especially when the crying begins. As much as she’d just like to curl up and sit underground, she needs to get outside. She climbs the stairs, perfume bag clutched close to her chest. She can’t afford to lose that as well. If she were to trip and it were to shatter, she doesn’t think she’d be able to take it. Part of her wishes that it had been the bottle instead of the leggings, because the scent was merely Will’s suggestion, not something he had purchased for her himself.

Once outside, she finds a bench. With her luck so far it should be covered in wet paint, or maybe break when she sits down. Luckily, nothing of the sort happens. She does get a few stares though, and in response she hides her head in her hands, hopefully shielding herself from anyone who means to judge. 

Not wanting to look at it again, afraid it will cause more tears, Lou instead feels around her calf for where the rip is. She gets a sense for the size, it’s fairly large. Not one that can be sewed up and not noticeable. She’s quite positive if she doesn’t talk to someone soon she’ll become a sobbing mess. Louisa pulls out her phone, scrolling through her contacts. No one seems right, until she happens upon a name that might do it. It’ll probably be embarrassing, but she presses the call button next to Will’s mother’s name. She worries momentarily about the international charges, but remembers the money she was left. When it gets to the fourth ring she considers just hanging up, and thinking of an excuse she can tell Camilla later that didn’t include her freaking out over a hole in her clothing. 

“Louisa?” She had picked up. Lou wipes her eyes, and swallows the lump in her throat, doing anything to mentally prepare for the conversation.

“I’m here.” She knows she sounds sad, it was unavoidable.

“Are you alright Lou?”

“No.” She manages to get out, before she starts crying again. So much for talking to someone to stop. 

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you enjoying your trip?” Camilla assumes she’s only upset about Will, and of course Louisa is, but it’s not the issue at the moment.

“I am, thank you Mrs. Traynor.” And Lou has been. It’s been one of the loveliest trips of her life. Not the best, that was the one she took with Will. But she had been enjoying her time completely up until this point. She’s mad at herself for spoiling it with her dramatic emotions. “I just got lost and then I ripped the tights Will gave me. It’s been a whole ordeal, and I’m truly sorry for bothering you with it. I can go now.” She doesn’t want to be rude and hang up, so she waits for the woman to give her a blessing to go.

“That’s nonsense, I’ll always be here if you need to talk to me.” She pauses. “That must be terribly hard, I don’t know how much those leggings meant to you, but Will seemed to think you’d adore them.”

“I do, and it is.” Maybe she isn’t being exceedingly upset, maybe it’s okay to mourn the clothing as well as Will. “It just feels like I lost an important part of him. They were in such perfect condition, and I planned on keeping them that way.” Lou knows it wasn’t reasonable, everything wears down over time. She had only hoped the tights were an exception.

“I understand, I’m so very sorry.” Camilla hasn’t been in Will’s room since he passed. She’s afraid if she even breathes in it, the atmosphere will rid itself of her son forever. She does have something that might offer Lou some solace though. “I know this isn’t an exact replacement, but there are more tights.”

“Hm?” Lou isn’t quite sure what she means.

“When he bought them for you, he ordered two pairs, from two separate places. He wanted to see which one had a higher quality. I don’t believe he ever got rid of the second.” Louisa laughs a little. She couldn’t ever find a pair, and she searched for years. Leave it to Will to not only discover one, but multiple. “You can have them if you’d like.” Mrs. Traynor offers.

“That would be wonderful, thank you so much.” Louisa hopes it expresses her gratitude well enough.

“Of course, they were meant to be yours after all. Now if you’d like to keep talking, I’ll be here for you, but I do believe you have a trip to get back to.”

“No, you’re right.” Louisa wipes her nose, smiling like she did when she was reading Will’s letter. “Thanks for speaking with me Mrs. Traynor.”

“Of course dear, and Camilla is fine.” 

Louisa gets off the bench renewed. Her eyes still signal her previous state of sadness, the puffiness won’t leave for a few hours. Her mood doesn’t match however, it’s the farthest it was from before. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are always appreciated, feedback makes my day!


End file.
